Snow
by behindaur0ra
Summary: Num universo alternativo frio, nevado e acompanhados por uma canção, Raito e Ryuuzaki conversam sobre a vida, o mundo e a existência das coisas.


**INFORMAÇÕES**

**Título:** Snow  
**Autora:** behindaur0ra  
**Categoria:** Shonen-Ai, Universo Alternativo, Musical (Songfic)  
**Advertências:** Insinuação de homossexualidade.  
**Classificação:** T (+16, pela insinação homossexual)  
**Capítulos:** Shortfic  
**Completa:** [**X**] Yes [ ] No  
**Sumário: **Num universo alternativo frio, nevado e acompanhados por uma canção, Raito e Ryuuzaki conversam sobre a vida, o mundo e a existência das coisas...

**N.A.: **Esta oneshot/songfic surgiu em minha mente, enquanto eu estava olhando a imagem abaixo que usei como cap. A observei e de imediato um turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos profundos foram despertos por ela. Porém, a principal causa para o conteúdo da fanfic, foi eu estar escutando a música "Louder Than A Thunder" dos The Devil Wears Prada. Ela sim, impulsionou a construção das linhas deste texto. Vou deixar o link da música para ir escutando com a fanfic, se quiser. Na fanfic tem a letra, claro, ou não seria esta uma songfic.

LINK DA CAPA (por favor remova os parênteses):** (**ww**(**w.**)**tinyurl**(**.com**)**/buo9b2u  
LINK DA MUSIC (por favor remova os parênteses): **(**ww**(**w.**)**youtube**(**.com**)**/**watch?v=fE2oRfLztY0**

Espero que gostem (:

* * *

_Branco._

_Silêncio._

_Vazio._

E eles caminhavam, afastados mas inevitavelmente conectados por uma fria e rígida corrente.

Suas pegadas eram a única coisa que ficava para trás. Não havia brisa, não havia sol, não havia nada além da imensidão de um branco imaculado que se estendia em todas as direções. Os únicos sons audíveis, eram os de suas respirações e de seus pés, que se enterravam na neve uma vez… e outra… e outra… e outra… passo a passo.

**_What would it take for things to be quiet?_**

**_Quiet, like the snow._**

O rapaz de cabelos negros parou, fazendo com que o outro tivesse de parar também. Seus olhos escuros e brilhantes perscrutaram o rosto do companheiro com curiosidade e então se deixou cair, sentando na neve gélida e fofa com os joelhos ao peito, enterrando uma mão na brancura gelada e trazendo uma porção de flocos consigo quando a ergueu. Aproximou a mão do rosto e analisou a neve, como se realmente houvesse nela algo mais… algo misterioso.

**_I know this isn't much but,_**

**_I know I could I could be better._**

O rapaz de cabelos castanho-arruivados, ainda em pé, observou-o com o rosto impassível. Notou que as sombras escuras que contornavam suas pálpebras inferiores e o facto de se encontrar meio dobrado sobre si mesmo, não lhe roubavam beleza. Pelo contrário, percebeu que esses aspetos lhe conferiam um quê de personalidade, de originalidade. Observou o outro, que estudava os brancos flocos em sua mão. Então, sentou-se a seu lado e o encarou.

- Ryuuzaki... – Disse, quebrando a concentração do rapaz em sua frente.

- Hai? – Ergueu os olhos e inclinou o rosto ligeiramente para a direita.

- O que você vê?

L observou a neve em sua mão, não com curiosidade dessa vez, mas com admiração trespassando seus olhos.

- Pureza.

**_I don't think I deserve it;_**

**_selflessness find your way into my heart._**

- É apenas neve. – Comentou Raito, olhando para outro lado.

Pela primeira vez, se apercebeu que a imensidão de branco onde se encontravam, se estendia também para baixo, para o fundo, até onde sua vista podia distinguir. Estavam no topo de uma colina. E para ele, Raito Yagami, o manto branco era apenas isso. Neve. Fria neve. Água gelada.

- Você já olhou duas vezes para ela?

- Já vi neve muitas vezes.

- Acredito que viu. Mas _observou_?

**_All stars could be brighter._**

**_All hearts could be warmer._**

- Não há nada para observar Ryuuzaki. Neve é neve. É fria. Apenas.

- Já pensou, Raito, que talvez o mundo fosse puro se todos olhássemos de segunda vez e realmente nos observássemos uns aos outros?

- Somos apenas seres humanos. E neve é apenas neve. Nunca seremos perfeitos e desprovidos de maldade, tal como ela nunca será menos fria sem derreter. Humanos são humanos, todos iguais. Neve é neve, toda igual. É assim e pronto.

**_What would it take for things to be quiet?_**

**_Quiet, like the snow._**

L pousou a porção de neve com um estranho cuidado, como se fosse algo distinto e extremamente frágil, mas ela apenas se misturou com toda a demais. O rapaz deitou-se para trás.

- Não, não é Raito-kun. Não há dois flocos de neve iguais. Não há duas pessoas iguais. Além disso você deu oportunidade à neve, alguma vez?

- Eu estava falando de humanos, não de indivíduos. E o que interessam os flocos de neve? São apenas neve Ryuuzaki. Nunca passarão disso.

- Passariam se lhes desse oportunidade. Tal como os humanos. Os veria como indivíduos se assim desejasse. Se os observasse.

**_Are we meant to be empty-handed_**

**_I know I could I could be better._**

Raito deitou-se também, com a cabeça virada para que pudesse encarar o Detetive.

- E isso, Ryuuzaki, são apenas palavras.

- É esse o problema das pessoas, Yagami. Elas nem tentam. – L olhou para Raito, fixamente.

- Ninguém tentaria por elas.

- Alguém teria de tomar a iniciativa. Alguém teria de ser…

- Altruísta.

- Exato Raito-kun. Alguém teria de ser _vazio _de si mesmo. E observar os outros sem esperar consideração. Os observar apenas para os compreender e absorver sua única recompensa desse fato.

Raito pegou uma porção de neve, a apertando como se a quisesse esmagar.

Ryuuzaki nunca o entenderia. Ryuuzaki era racionalmente irracional, e irracionalmente racional.

- O que isso traria de bom? – Ele perguntou, apertando ainda mais a neve, desfazendo os flocos. – O que adiantaria? Fazer algo por alguém sem sequer ser considerado, não mudaria o mundo. Ainda que mudasse uma pessoa. Não é isso que o mundo precisa. O mundo precisa de algo mais.

**_I don't think I deserve it;_**

**_selflessness find your way into my heart._**

**_All stars could be brighter._**

**_All hearts could be warmer._**

- Não pergunte ao mundo o que ele precisa, Raito-kun. – Ryuuzaki sorriu. - Pergunte a si mesmo o que o trás à vida e o concretize. Pois o que o mundo precisa é de pessoas que vivam inteiramente, intensamente.

- Essas vivências não o curariam.

L encarou o outro, dando a entender para que continuasse.

Raito suspirou e retomou. - Ryuuzaki, eu digo que o que o mundo precisa realmente é de alguém que guie todos os outros. Alguém forte o suficiente para puxar o mundo para fora da sombra, para curar as suas feridas. Talvez um dia alguém possa. Ou já esteja podendo…

- Sozinho?

- Sim… Sozinho.

- Acha que tal pessoa conseguiria? – O detetive franziu uma sobrancelha e virou-se de lado, acariciando a neve entre eles.

- Se tivesse os meios necessários e a força suficiente, sim.

- Seria justo?

- Como assim? – Raito se virou de lado também, para o encarar melhor.

- Seria justo gerir a vida de uma população, sem o seu consentimento ou opinião?

- Se fosse melhor para eles…

- O melhor para você pode não ser o melhor para mim. E vice-versa Yagami-kun. Então, não seria justo.

- Apenas… São aqueles que se sentam no topo, os mais fortes, os mais corajosos… Que decidem a definição de justiça. Sempre foi assim. Muitos terão definido uma justiça erroneamente. Mas alguém a definirá do melhor modo.

- Yagami-kun, nós somos muitos por algum motivo. Caso contrário, existiria apenas um indivíduo em todo o mundo.

**_What would it take for things to be quiet?_**

Raito moveu-se desconfortavelmente na neve fria.

- Nunca se esqueça Raito-kun: Não importa o quão dotado seja… Você sozinho não consegue mudar o mundo. E isso, é a coisa mais bela acerca desse mundo. Nos completamos, mutuamente.

- Concluindo…?

- Apenas precisamos nos encontrar e ter a coragem de encontrar os outros sem esperar reconhecimento em troca.

- E a neve? – Raito perguntou, pegando um pouco dela e a observando atentamente.

- A neve é apenas neve.

**_Find your way into my heart._**

- Mas… você disse…

- Por ela ser apenas neve, não quer dizer que não possa ser algo mais. Ela é o que você quiser. Ela tem as propriedades que você quiser lhe conferir Raito-kun. Por isso você é humano, racional. E ela não. Nós apenas precisamos fazer o melhor das coisas. Aproveitar para nos desenvolvermos a nós, mas também a tudo o que nos rodeia. Simplesmente, porque nós fomos abençoados com esse poder. Devemos fazer isso e não ignorá-las, diminui-las ou mostrar desdém. Você se encontra no topo, você é inteligente, você _vive_ e ela te respeitaria por isso. Respeite ela também. É apenas neve Yagami-kun, mas se você permitir, ela será algo mais e evoluirá imediatamente sob seus olhos. É só isso que é necessário. Você só tem de oferecer.

Raito aproximou mais a neve de seus olhos.

- Então Raito-kun, o que você ofereceu para a neve? O que você lhe conferiu?

Raito ficou calado por mais um minuto. Um longo minuto.

Finalmente, encarou o outro, cujo cabelo apresentava minúsculos pontos imaculadamente brancos.

Começara a nevar.

**_What would it take for things to be quiet?_**

- Quietude… Tranquilidade.

Raito soltou a neve cuidadosamente, a observando tornar-se infinita entre tanta outra.

- Agora não parece apenas neve, estou certo Raito-kun?

- Não, mas eu sei que eu poderia ter feito melhor. Poderia ter sido mais brilhante. Simplesmente mais.

Raito fixou o olhar no tecido branco que cobria o tronco do Detetive. Ergueu a mão e tocou com as pontas dos dedos. Era suave, da mesma cor da neve. Mas era quente.

- Eu me pergunto Ryuuzaki, o que seria necessário para as coisas serem tranquilas. Tranquilas, tal como a neve.

**_What would it take for things to be quiet?_**

**_Quiet, like the snow._**

- Você já fez sua parte para com a neve, Raito-kun. – Ryuuzaki disse, segurando a mão do outro.

Raito se aproximou, fechando os olhos e acariciando o rosto pálido e suave do companheiro.

- E assim, você já fez sua parte para com o mundo.

**_Find your way into my heart._**

L fechou os olhos também, absorvendo ao máximo a sensação da mão quente em sua face.

- Você deu tudo de si mesmo. E ele te agradece.

O beijo foi tal qual a neve: singelo, silencioso, calmo, imenso.

Mas, ao contrário da neve, o beijo foi quente, cheio de alguma coisa inexplicável, imensurável.

E então o mundo vibrou.

Tornou-se completo com aquelas duas almas.

Os três, tornaram-se um.

O infinito.

**_Quiet, like the snow._**


End file.
